Ephrael Stern
Summary Ephrael Stern was a Sister of Battle of the Order of Our Martyred Lady who was predestined to acquire special psychic abilities that far surpassed that of any ordinary psyker. Known as the Thrice-Born and the Daemonifuge, Stern was promised before birth to the Sisters of Battle, and raised at the Saint Sabbat Schola Progenium on the planet Antigone's Harbour. She was submitted for consideration by the Arch Drill-abbot of the school and was accepted by Sister Patricia from the Order of the Holy Seal. Sister Stern excelled as a novice, and took her Oaths of Adherence together with five hundred other novices at the Ecclesiarchal Palace on Terra. She was chosen to join the Order of Our Martyred Lady. After this she was stationed on Ophelia VII where an exemplary service record led to her being elevated to the rank of Seraphim in record time. Three years later she was ordained as a Sister Superior. After this she was sent to the world of Parnis for an investigation into the lost convent of the Orders Pronatus. There, the lost convent had been shaped into the Screaming Cage by the once-imprisoned demon they studied, their bodies and minds linked so that their suffering would be shared, but inadvertently their faith was shared as well. When Ephrael Stern fell in battle while free of the taint of chaos, the 700 souls saw their chance and used their combined might to heal her, strengthen her and make her faster, and pour their knowledge into her. Only Sister Stern returned, the sole survivor of the forces sent there, with her sanity stretched to the limit. For four years she was held in a cell in the Convent Prioris on Ophelia VII so that her nature could be determined, until she was attacked by a Sister controlled by a chaos demon to silence Stern before that could happened, who Ephrael attacked and killed with her bare hands, setting events in motion once more. The Inquisition sent in Inquisitor Silas Hand to investigate what happened on Parnis, taking Stern with him. During this investigation the Sisters in the Screaming Cage finished their work and poured the last of their secrets on how to fight chaos as well as their power into her. Inquisitor Hand sacrificed himself to defeat the demon Asteroth, and once again Sister Stern was the sole survivor of the expedition. Stern is hunted by the Ordo Malleus as well as chaos powers such as the sorcerer Ahriman, who she died a second time to escape from, stabbing herself in her heart to escape his grasp. Buried, she was revived by the gift given to her by her fallen sisters, a light of the warp but not of the warp, a second and final time, Ephrael finally embraced her power and using them freely, defeating even a Culexus Assassin, overwhelming it's abilities with her own. Ephrael Stern was last seen traveling with an Eldar known as the Pariah to the Black Library using her abilities to access the webway. Though the Ordo believes she presents an extreme danger to the Imperium, and has issued orders for her destruction, some members of the Ordo think she might be Mankind's greatest hope since the Primarchs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely High 5-A Name: Ephrael Stern, The Daemonifuge, The Thrice-Born Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 30s Classification: Former Human, Seraphim of the Adepta Sororitas, Psyker, Living Weapon Against Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Low, Low-Mid through Resurrection), Healing (Capable of healing fatal wounds and even injuries caused from Nurgle's plagues), Aura (Naturally senses and repels Chaos. Her book, the Stern Codex, became capable of instantly burning the flesh of all chaotic beings who held it after it was bathed in her blood), Flight / Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation (Her lightning attacks are specially lethal to Xenos, Daemons and Chaos-aligned humans, and bypass their durability), Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Capable of sending all of her memories, as well as physical and mental pain, and of all the 700 souls within her, into an enemy's mind at once, causing him to go mad in the process), Non-Physical Interaction, Spatial Manipulation / Portals (With the Webway Key, Ephrael is capable of opening gateways / portals to travel across the galaxy, and can do so with utmost ease), BFR (Capable of opening Webway Portals to send her opponents to the center of a Tyranid Hive), Resistance to Toxins / Poisons and Disease (Unaffected by Nurgle's plagues in realspace), Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by a Culexus Assassin's touch), Absorption/Power Nullification (Defeated a Culexus Assassin with her Psychic power, proving her to be immune to his presence) and Mind Manipulation (Endured being brainwashed by the experiments of a Farseer, fought and defeated a Culexus Assassin). Attack Potency: At least Building level (Fought and killed a Culexus Assassin using her powers as a Psyker), likely Dwarf Star level (The Inquisitor Silas Hand, when wielding her power, made a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh flee. Later killed a Greater Daemon of Nurgle) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Movement (Far faster than your average Space Marine in both movement and reaction. Fought against dozens of Dark Eldar warriors on hand-to-hand gladiatorial combat, and proved faster than their reactions), likely FTL reactions (Fought against Greater Daemons of both Slaanesh and Nurgle, and defeated a Culexus Assassin in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Building Class, likely Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Building level (Fought with a Culexus Assassin), likely Dwarf Star level (Faced Greater Daemons on two different occasions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Normally, likely Hundreds of meters with Energy Attacks, Kilometers with most Firearms, Galactic with Webway Gates Standard Equipment: Sororitas' Power Armour, Bolter, Godwyn-De'az Pattern Bolt Piston, Frag & Krak Grenades, Combat Knife or Chainsword, Rosarius, Condemnor Boltgun, Godwyn-De'az Storm Bolter, Seraphim Inferno Pistol, Seraphim Hand Flamer, Sarissa, Seraphim Jump Pack, Stern Codex, Webway Key Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. A Sister of Battle who rose to the rank of Seraphim in record time. A genius in combat, both wielding firearms and unarmed. Was capable of surviving in a savage world for 8 Months with no ammunition, shelter or rations. Shares the knowledge of 700 Sisters, and knows extensive knowledge on the nature of Chaos, Daemons, The Warp, The nature of the Chaos Gods and their weaknesses, especially Slaanesh. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Humans Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Sisters of Battle Category:Imperium of Man Category:Priests Category:Tier 8